


Up Against the Wall (Peter Bjorn & John)

by sherlockgreywhosessed



Series: Johnlock as inspired by songs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Face Slapping, Frottage, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, cock rubbing, impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockgreywhosessed/pseuds/sherlockgreywhosessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock around the after The Blind Banker... some of the events and dialogue are from the show the rest are my imaginings after that and before The Great Game. This is mostly about their confusion with eachother sexually and the outcome of an impulsive act...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Wall (Peter Bjorn & John)

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG  
> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR PARTS OF THE STORY THAT ARE TAKEN OBVIOUSLY FROM THE TV SHOW  
> I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS STEMMED FROM AND INSPIRED BY THE STORY, SONG AND CHARACTERS  
> I DO NOT GAIN FINANCIALLY FROM ANY OF THIS  
> \------lyrics in italics--------

So the Blind Banker case had been a wrap. Not bad for only their second 'together'. John was still getting his footing into how he 'fit' into Sherlock Holmes' dangerous and fascinating world that he was right at home in. They mostly got on, with the exception of a few awkward interactions since they met. Sherlock had thought that John was propositiong him when all John was trying to do was have a conversation. But talking with Sherlock was part tutorial- part walking on eggshells. Sherlock said that 'girlfriends weren't really his area' and that he currently wasn't seeing anyone. John tried to deflect by saying his interest was purely a friendly one and that whatever Sherlock got up to personally was 'all fine'. He had been wondering if Sherlock read in that hesitation right before the 'thank you' he gave John, that he really was interested and he was bad at hiding it. They had just met after all. They were just barely roommates. And John hadn't learned yet how to keep his fascination of Sherlock inside his own head instead of letting it pour out constantly.

John thought that Sarah was possibly going to hang in there for a little while. But after their disasterous 'date' with Sherlock in tow and the almost getting killed he really wasn't fucking sure of much. But he wanted to make it work. Almost needed it to work, as Sherlock put it. John wasn't sure if he was bi or what but there had been different innuendo's floating since they met practically about them being an item. Not that Sherlock wasn't fucking gorgeous, or the most brilliant most idiotic man, too that he had ever met.... but he wasn't sure about the two of them together. Moving too fast. Because if it didn't work out then who would leave? Could they continue working or consulting together as a team? What of the jealousy it seemed Sherlock already showed John's dates... what would happened if they broke things off as a couple but kept living together? After all, John did have his own room up the stairs. Fuck! Why was he even getting into all this, unless he knew because it might one day come up. He tried to clear his head and went to the shops for a few things. Already he seemed to be the 'errands bitch' of their arrangement.

He heard shots fire as soon as he came thru the door. He almost dropped everything to hit the floor like in his training- what the fuck was Sherlock playing at? He got up to the landing to see Sherlock firing live rounds into the wall while shouting he was 'bored'. Once he secured the weapon from the lunatic he brought in the shopping. Bored?! What is he a fucking child? He reallllly disliked him on days like this. Sherlock brought up his write-up on a case they just finished and he was pissed.

Firstly Sherlock thought it interesting that John felt he would have been 'flattered' by his words. Why would John care if he was flattered he mused. Ah... yes well, he really did know. But it didn't take away from the fact he had been waiting ages to confront the blogger about his choice of words. As he was becoming more upset he heard himself say something like 'spectaculalry ignorant on some things' and John did have a point but Sherlock wasn't to be stopped. He knew he crossed the line and had obviously found John's threshold for abuse when he insulted him by telling him he should probably just keep his implied stupid opinions to himself. Then Sherlock started the sulk. He didn't know how relationships worked- friends or otherwise. He knew enough so far to understand John had an attraction to him that he wasn't ready to face physically and that John seemed to want to stick around usually even when he was foul. Or that he would at least come back. He'd go get coddled and his ego stroked by Sarah and be back tomorrow he thought as John left the flat in a huff and crossed the street in search of Sarah's.

Then the explosion happened! Tha fuck?!! Sherlock was thankful John wasn't there since he could have been hurt, but then he was hurt and felt jealous that John was Sarah and not answering his damn phone even tho he almost just fucking died! By the next morning John had found out about the explosion and hurried like mad back to 221B Baker St. He had 10 missed calls from Sherlock and he felt awful now for having been such a child. It wasn't a joke- literally anything could happen being in Sherlock's life. He noticed in his demands for the driver to hurry faster that he wasn't just concerned for the flat, Mrs. Hudson, his things, his friend- he had a feeling of sick in thee pit of his stomach at the thought that something could have happened to Sherlock.

Everything was fairly new in all aspects of their situation, but he felt he would have missed out, lost out on the 'could have been' with Sherlock. He had feelings for him after all and the explosion helped those feelings rear their ugly heads. When he walked in and saw Sherlock in one piece he relaxed a moment, before he and Mycroft both deduced that he hadn't gotten off with Sarah last night. See this is the shit I don't know that I could be in a relationship with he said to himself.

So once Mycroft left he and Sherlock finally talked. Sherlock was still sulking, John could hear it in his voice. Surprising for a man of his importance and self-righteousness.

"So, I called John. A few times. Mainly just to tell you we were fine here and to not rush home... but after your exit I'm not shocked at your not getting around to this until this morning."

" _I guess I should have caught your call... But I just said to waste the phone forget it all..._ at least for a little while. I was annoyed and went to Sarah's, but that was yesterday. Here we are now. I'm here. What can I do?"

In John's mind he wanted to go over and hug him and do a medical spot check, tho he assumed the paramedics probably had done that already... but since he wasn't there for sure to know, and it was a way to touch Sherlock, he went over to his chair.

"John what are you doing?"

"Well I do happen to be a medical doctor and since I have no idea but to assume you were an ass and didn't let the paramedics check you over, I'd like to make sure you're alright. Now just shut up and come lie on the sofa it won't take but a minute."

Sherlock was shocked at John's tone. But he also was a little turned on by it. And he saw right thru his rouse of 'checking on him'... but, he let John do his check anyway. John began at Sherlock's head.

 

"Alright, now I'm just making sure there aren't any pieces of glass still here so I'm just going to carefully look thru your scalp."

His fingers started sectioning part after part of the detctive's thick locks. His hair is so fucking soft and, he could just keep his fingers locked in here for days not letting go, he thought. Sherlock was enjoying his scalp massage, he had sensitive follicles but he trusted John.

"Ok- nothing here. You're lucky Sherlock. Now, let me feel on your torso to check for any-" and right as his hand went over Sherlock's lower ribs on the left side the man winced.

"Let's take a look at that, I'm going to need you to remove your suit jacket and shirt please."

He gave a cough to clear his throat- his tactic when he was uncomfortable with something. Not always necessarily in a bad way always- more like a nervous tick. Sherlock of course understood. He had seen John do the same thing a few times now. So his brain began analyzing what could have him unnerved?He did as he was asked and stayed in his pants. John started from the neck, over the bones of the clavicles, his shoulders, looked over his back and felt down the spine, then finished with the ribs and the tender spot Sherlock pointed out.

"You have a scratch here, but looks like the EMTs must have bandaged it up last night, why didn't you say something? You wouldn't have needed to get undressed." There was 'the throat clear' again.

"Well John I hardly wanted to say no since I knew you felt guilty about not being available for me last night."

The men looked eachother in the eye. John looked away first.

" So this is a pity thing is it- ok- jerk- I may as well look down your arms and hands before we're done. Shit Sherlock _bones are trembling, hands are cold_ are you alright?!"

Sherlock wasn't this second about to admit that John's touching had him trembling.

"Its probably just the draft from the windows." He took his hands away and started to dress.

"Well do I have you for a little time or are you back to Sarah's? Wouldn't want her couch to get lonely."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Sherlock?" John was watching the man redress slowly, facing him.

"John, are you going to play this game with me much longer? You seem to be both fascinated and loathsome of me in equal measure. I can't quite make out why you are here." He was wanting to get some release, some relief from the now foreign feeling of butterflies in his stomach, the wanting to feel John's hands on him again, wanting to kiss him. So picking a fight seemed the surest way to avoid all that. Piss him off so he'll just leave again. John swallowed hard.

"Sherlock" he said, dropping his eyes, " _you don't know how it feels you've got me up against a wall..."_

Both men let that statement hang there a few beats. Sherlock was caught off guard but the meaning wasn't lost on him.

"ME? I've got you up against a wall? How John?" Now their tempers were starting to raise.

"For fucks sake, really?? See, I said you could be 'spectacularly ignorant' at times! You are pushing me to go back to Sarah's even tho you know I'll be on the couch... when you know... when you must feel... Look I'm not good about feelings stuff and certainly never had this conversation with a bloke- but there is something here even you can't be stupid enough to not see happening- am I wrong here? Sherlock? I mean if we want to try then _maybe we can make this work..."_ \- John almost whispered.

"You should just go before this gets more complicated... _leave before its getting worse... I don't know what you came here for_ honestly..." Sherlock turned his back to John. Knowing his words had hurt by the look on John's face and the tremor back in his hand. How could John understand what he was saying? It would only get more intense and he could barely take Sherlock now.

"Fine Sherlock. Thank you for whatever the fuck this has been, what it could have-"

"Fine John, is this what you want?"

And he kissed him. Firm with no holding back. It was rough and hot. John's brain went blank- it wasn't caring about who was giving this most sensual fucking kiss ever. He gave back, plunging his tongue into Sherlock's mouth, hands in his hair pulling him to his face for more.  John broke free to get a breath. Sherlock thought he was literally pushing him away out of disgust or regret even.

" _Its almost that I wish we hadn't met at all_ John Watson! I thought that was what you wanted. Go back to Sarah and be her fucking lap dog- honestly what the fuck do I need you for?"

John was so confused and hurt that before he could even think he slapped Sherlock in the face. He barely made it out the doorway because of the tears clouding his eyes. Somehow he found a cab to Sarah's...

Days had gone by since the altercation between John and Sherlock. Neither had tried to text but both had thought about it and nearly followed thru a hundred times. John decided he should just go back to Baker St. to get his things. 

Sherlock had been on pins and needles waiting- he couldn't even focus on the current case. He was so mixed up and he felt raw and exposed.

John made his way up to the flat.

Sherlock had seen him crossing the road but hurried to find a book to sit and read to seem unassuming.

"Well hello, John."

"Uh hi Sherlock, listen- I am sorry for the slap it was completely uncalled for and it was in the heat of the moment and it shouldn't have happened." He felt better having gotten that off his chest.

Sherlock had a bruise on his cheek. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. " _Your slap was like a wake-up call... the bruises on my face don't bother me at all..._ if I had a nickle for every time I've been punched or slapped for saying something inappropriate or hurtful I could probably afford a small island somewhere." He gave a half smile and so did John.

"Sherlock, I've been trying to make sense of what happened the other day and the kiss, I thought, I thought must've meant that we were getting somewhere in the same direction together and then you just... rejected me and it just- affected me unlike anything else and that scared the shit out of me and excited me at the same time. Why did you make me leave?" His face was tired looking, and his eyes threatened confused tears. He walked over to where Sherlock sat, surprised by his impulsiveness, and knelt  between his legs. He took his hand in his.

" _Bones are trembling, hands are cold,"_ Sherlock took his pulse without notice of John and it was elevated and his pupils dilated as he looked into his eyes, " _its almost that I wish you had me up against the wall-"._

As soon as Sherlock heard wall, he was up on his feet bringing up John with him. The mean colllided against the back of the door to the flat.

"Its not  a wall- but will this do?"

"Oh God yes!" John's back was to thee door, he lifted his right leg around Sherlock, seeking to increase the friction. Both of them were hard, and panting. The kissing was anything but soft. It was pulsing and teeth touched. Sherlock put his hands on the either side of John's face, steadying their eyes.

"John I will fuck up-alot- I don't know how this goes... but I want you, and this mouth and anything else you'll give me- can you accept that for now?"

John answered with a kiss. A long, probing kiss and by reaching into the front of Sherlock's tented pants. As skin touched skin both men let out a hiss. They each unbuckled their pants and let them slide off. Now John had Sherlock against the door. He fell to his knees and took the detective hungrily into his mouth. It tasted salty and so fucking erotic. Sherlock put his hands into John's hair, looking down on the man giving him pleasure beyond what he knew. John sucked and licked and Sherlock felt the hint of stubble when John seemed to rub his cock on his cheek. Sherlock pushed John back onto the rug and instantly both men sought contact towards release. Sherlock put one leg between John's and straddled the other over so that their throbbing members could grind against eachother.

"God- Sherlock yes ooo that feels amazing- please don't stop, don't stop." Sherlock had no intention of stopping. Their frenzy was out of their control.

"John, john yes" Sherlock spouted out, kissing John's neck and licking his ear and neck too. Their balls began to tighten and cocks stiffened. With sweat on their brow they let their foreheads touch as climaxes racked them both. John's muscular thigh clenched around Sherlock's longer limb. John's hands stayed in Sherlock's hair while Sherlock cradled his face. Their names breathed into eachother's mouths until they both fell apart, spent.

"For future reference- you can do that to me anywhere, not just up against the wall" John smirked at Sherlock.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          


End file.
